An Expensive Lesson
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: When Phoenix can't control his anger to Trucy, he do something stupid and lead him into guilt feeling for rest of his life. This is my short fanfiction about Phoenix and Trucy. I wrote this when I was in bank, waiting like forever and feel bored to death. Reviews are appreciated. I hope it's readable :)
November 20th, 2019, Wright & Co. Law Offices.

 _It's been 8 months since that terrible incident, but I still cannot forget. It seemed all of it happened only yesterday. I pass day by day with guilt haunts me everyday. I am a foolish father, made all that happen to my daughter. I'm disgusted with myself. I cannot forgive myself for the sins I have done. It seemed every day I walking in the darkness, I was looking for a light but never find it. How I wish all of this is just a nightmare, and when I woke up, all is fine. I would have loved to atone for my guilt, but I do not know how. If I could turn back time. If I could change all that had happened. Lord, please help me, will ya?  
_

Phoenix stopped writing in his diary. Rain slowly dripping to walls of his office, leaving Phoenix heart more wistful. He heaved a deep breath, feeling very tired. Then he closed his eyes, and shut his diary. A tear fell down his cheeks then. Shortly afterwards, the sound of a wheelchair that collided with the floor heard. Trucy, his only daughter, approached.

"Papa, you must be very tired after handled a big case. I made some tea for you, Papa, this is it, "she said, and the 11-year-old girl was handed a cup of tea into the Phoenix hands. Phoenix receives the cup from his daughter slowly, he felt unworthy. _How? How can you keep treating me like this, my daughter? I was the cause you have to sit in that wheelchair_ ... He thought sadly, and he imagined the events that he will never forget for the rest of his life, 8 months ago. An event which gave a very expensive lesson, an event that gave a sense of guilt for the rest of his life.

March 22, 2019.  
The Wright's Home

"Trucy ! Trucy ! "Phoenix screamed, feeling very annoyed because all the important data of his clients which saved in his laptop, suddenly disappear. And he did not need to guess twice who caused the precious files disappear without a trace.

Trucy, his adopted daughter who were playing in the yard came up. The little girl was frightened, her body shaking from head to toe. She was well aware that her adopted father was angry.  
"Yes, Papa, what's wrong?" She asked slowly, won't to make him even angrier.  
"Did you play with Papa's computer ?" asked Phoenix, struggling to suppress the anger in his voice, but he failed.

Trucy swallowed. Yes, she was playing her father's computer, because she wanted to know what's computer like, even though Phoenix is forbid her to play with his computer. But she did not listen, and play the Phoenix laptop secretly, and as a result, she accidentally deleted all the important files on the Phoenix laptop.

But Phoenix anger is clearly visible in his eyes, and makes the little girl feel very scared. She shook her head slowly. "No, Papa, I did not touch your computer at all," she said nervously.

Phoenix folded his arms and glared at Trucy, who now bowed her head.  
"Then, can you explain why the entire file on the Papa's computer disappeared? You conjure it? "He asked, and his voice rising.  
"N-n-o Papa, I-I-don't know anything!" Trucy replied haltingly.

Phoenix snorted. "Great, kid. 11 years and you've been good at lying to your father, "shout Phoenix, feel very angry. "No one else here, and I know very well that you delete these files ! The files is very important, Trucy! Why are you so naughty? How many million times Papa says you should never touch Papa's computer! You already have your own toys!" shouted Phoenix again, and kicked his desk. Emotions burn him.

Trucy sobbed, feeling very guilty. "F-f-forgive me, papa, I-I just want to know what is the computer l-like," she stammered.

"You will be punished. So you will not be a naughty girl again! "Phoenix shouted angrily.  
"B-but Papa ... What kind of punishment?" asked Trucy fears.  
"Here." Phoenix shouted again, and he took the most valuablue Trucy magic properties, the magic panties, panties she often used in her magic show.  
"Papa ... But..But... what Papa wanted to do with my property? "Trucy cried plaintively.  
"See for yourself," said Phoenix, he walked into the courtyard, his anger dominates him, forgetting that Trucy is just a child, and he climbing the tree in the yard. He binds Trucy magic panties on the sidelines of the tree, then he go down.

"Papa..papa.. you cannot put my magic panties in a tree! I need it! How could I do a magic show without the property? Please, pa, please take it back! I'm not able to climb the tree! I'll buy a new laptop for Papa, but Papa must take back my magic panties! "Trucy sobbed and clutched Phoenix pants. When he was not very angry, Phoenix will usually feel sorry to her.

"Your magic panties will be in the tree for two weeks. This punishment because you're naughty, Trucy! Papa didn't want to hear your whimpered again! "exclaimed Phoenix, get Trucy rid of his pants, not even care Trucy cried even louder than before.

"But, Papa, I promise to you I will not be a naughty girl again, I promise Pa," Trucy continued to sob, make Phoenix disturbed by the sound of her crying, and feel more angry than before.  
"SILENCE!" He shouted.

Trucy finally silent, and cried quietly. Then she feel angry to Phoenix. "Papa, you're cruel!" She shouted. "Okay, I'll take my magic panties all by myself, you'll see it, Papa!" She continues to shout. Phoenix had entered back into the house, ignored her.  
"Please just take your magic panties by yourself if you dare!" He exclaimed dryly.  
"ALRIGHT!" Trucy's voice heard from the courtyard. With reckless she then climbs the tree slowly.  
Phoenix is back sitting in front of his laptop, hoping to find a way so that important files could go back, surprised when turned to the window. He saw Trucy was climbing a tree, and his anger turned into concern. He quickly ran into the yard.

"Trucy, down! Down right now, Papa says! Sorry Papa was angry, but now I'm not! You could fall down, my child! Later Papa would take your magic panties! "said Phoenix, watching from below.  
"I don't want it! You're cruel! You're evil! I can get it by myself! "Exclaimed Trucy angry, and she continued to climb the tree with a fairly agile. Phoenix's wonder where his daughter learned to climb like that. But that does not diminish his concern.

"My child,it's too dangerous! Papa asked you to get down right now, my child! "cried Phoenix again, but Trucy remain ignored. She continued to climb, eventually reaching the branch where Phoenix binding her magic panties.  
"See ya! I can get it myself! "exclaimed Trucy, sticking out her tongue.  
"Yes, yes, you're great, kid! Now get down! "Shouted Phoenix.  
However, when Trucy about to go down, she suddenly slipped ... And bruk !  
"TRUCCCYYYYYYYYY ! MY DEAR DAUGHTER! "Phoenix screamed uncontrollably.

Trucy fell with supine position and the back of her head hit a rock. Fresh blood flowed from her head.  
Phoenix ran to Trucy, holding her, and took her to the hospital as fast as he can.

At the hospital, doctors told Phoenix with regret that the collision Trucy experienced when she fell from the tree causing her spine fractures. The poor girl is going to be paralyzed for the rest of her life. Phoenix felt his heart instantly shattered. He slowly slid on hospital walls.

Phoenix went to Trucy. His heart was devastated look at the weak little girl lying on the bed, with the infusion and respiratory hose perched on her nose. Phoenix then squeezed his daughter's hand to give her strength.

Trucy opened her eyes slowly. "Papa….my back is hurt," said Trucy slowly, then crying.  
Phoenix clasped Trucy hands tightly. "Calm down, dear, Papa is here. Hold papa hands, then the pain will disappear, " he said. Trucy then squeezed Phoenix's hands. "Papa, don't leave me, Papa must accompany me here."

"Of course I won't leave you, my daughter," Phoenix replied quietly.  
"Papa, I'm thirsty, I want to drink," said Trucy again with spoiled.  
"Wait a minute darling, Papa will get water for you," said Phoenix, and he rose from his chair to the dispenser, and pour water into a glass.

When pouring the water, suddenly the sound BRUK! heard. Phoenix quickly turned around and found Trucy already on the floor. Half running, Phoenix holding Trucy and bring her back to bed.  
"Papa, what happened? Why I can't stand? My legs also can't feel anything, "Trucy asked innocently.

Phoenix was silent, didn't have any courage to say anything to Trucy.  
"Papa, am I…..paralyzed?" asked Trucy again.  
Phoenix nodded slowly. There's no point in hiding from Trucy.  
"Yes dear. Please forgive Papa, " whispered Phoenix softly, he clasped Trucy hands again, then sobbed quietly. How surprised he is, Trucy didn't look sad, but chuckled.  
"Fun! Then Papa had to carry me wherever I go! "cried Trucy innocent. "Papa will always picked me up, right?" She continued again.  
"Of course," said Phoenix short.  
"Papa, Papa but why are you crying? I'm just not able to walk for a few moments, then I shall be healed, "said Trucy again.  
"Trucy ..." whispered Phoenix short, his heart scream.  
"Yes, Papa?"  
Phoenix sighed deeply, although it seems as unwise, but he didn't want to lie to Trucy.

"Papa sorry for telling you this ... But ... .Doctor had told Papa, that ... that ... your paralyzed is permanent, "Phoenix explained haltingly. Trucy looked puzzled, trying to digest Phoenix words.

"Huh? What is permanent, Papa? "asked Trucy confused.

Phoenix sighed again. "That means you can't walk anymore… Forever. For the rest of your life." It was hard for Phoenix to take out the words from his mouth. But Trucy expression is flat, she didn't cry, even smiled a little.

"Well, good! It means Papa will carry me wherever I go forever and it means I don't need to go to school anymore! "Trucy said excitedly, making Phoenix so stunned. Trucy hugged Phoenix tightly. "Please, Papa, don't cry, I'm just not able to walk, and you see, I'm alive!"

But Phoenix tears flowing down his cheeks more than before. _Yes, you can accept it with pleasure now ... Because you're still small and not understand anything..But how when you grow up? Will you still accept all of this with cheerful? Oh God, forgive me who had been so hasty to make my own daughter became disabled ..._

8 months had passed since the incident, and no a day without Phoenix cursing himself. Phoenix felt embarrassed to see his daughter's face, every day he was always haunted by guilt. Trucy is just a child, and as a result of his emotions, the little girl is now disabled. She could not do a magic show, she could not go to school anymore. Although all the doctors said it was impossible for Trucy to be able to walk again, Phoenix did not give up. He contacted almost all of the best doctors in the country, spending hundreds or even thousands of dollars so that his daughter could be a normal child again, although none were successful. Phoenix felt he had destroyed the future of his own daughter.

"Papa, papa why are you daydreaming? Papa, you're crying? "Asked Trucy, interrupting Phoenix out of his reverie. Phoenix saw his daughter's face slowly. So pure, so clean, without the slightest rancor that emanated from her little face.  
"Why papa silent? I'm asking you, Papa, "she said again, then scowled with adorable face.  
"Trucy," called Phoenix slowly.  
"Yes, what, Papa?"  
"Will you ever forgive Papa?" whispered Phoenix, did not dare to look at the face of Trucy.  
Trucy looked confused and stunned.  
"Sorry? For what Pa? Why apologize? I do not feel Papa ever made a mistake to me, "she said, making Phoenix so surprised.  
"Trucy ... .but ... ..but Papa was the one who makes you sit in the wheelchair ... if ... if ... Papa ... Papa can control anger .Papa will not punish you .. and ... you're not going to fall from the tree... "said Phoenix stumbling.  
Trucy giggled, made Phoenix so astonished.

"You're funny, Papa," she said in the midst of her giggled.  
"Huh?" Asked Phoenix, still astonished, not understands the reaction of Trucy.  
"It was an accident, Pa. And actually it's my fault. I was naughty, not obey Papa. So, I'm the one who is actually guilty and should apologize, Papa! You're not guilty, Papa. You don't need to apologize to me, "said Trucy.  
Phoenix dumbfounded, and shook his head vigorously.  
"Trucy ... how ... how can you accept all of this in stride? How can you forgive Papa so easily? You lose your future and dreams of all because of the selfishness of Papa, "said Phoenix sobbed.

Trucy smiled and wiped the tears were streaming down on Phoenix cheek. "Because Papa is my father. I love you more than anything in this world, Papa! Papa is great, almost everyone admire you, I'm always proud of you, Papa! You're the greatest lawyer in this country, and I feel very lucky to have you, Papa! About what happened 8 months ago, forget it, as I said, it's all pure accident! It's nothing compare to what you have done to me, Papa… You're greatest father in the world! Anyway, I'm glad I could quit school, from the first Papa know I hate school! "She said cheerfully, without any sadness in her voice.

"Oh yes, I forgot something, Papa, "she continued. Trucy then took something from the back of her wheel chair, and gave it to Phoenix.

Phoenix frowned. "What's this? Your piggy banks?" he asked, surprised, staring at the blue piggy bank with a picture of Hello Kitty Trucy delivered into his hands.

Trucy nodded. "Yes, Papa, this is my piggy banks."

"But why did you give it to Papa?" Phoenix asked again.  
"Well ... in this piggy bank that there was some money I saved. It costs money to replace existing money therapies Papa spends so much for me. My piggy bank is almost full, so I thought it was enough to replace Papa's money, Papa could break it now and count the money inside it," said Trucy innocently.

"Trucy….. you don't have to replace Papa's money." Phoenix whispered to his daughter, feel more guilty than before.

"But Papa, you spent too much money for me! You could be richer than today if you're not spent almost of your money for me!" Trucy shouted.

"No. I won't accept this. You worth every dollar I spent. Don't you ever think you're troubling me because I spent my money for you!" He handed the piggy bank back to Trucy's hands, and his tears begin to fall on his cheeks again.

"Papa….Papa I'm sorry …. I don't mean to make you cry! I just won't troubling you! Sorry if you feel offended if I give my piggy bank!" Trucy said miserably.

"No, Trucy, how could you offend me? I….I'm so proud of you… You're more mature than any girls at your age!" Nick answered while wiping his snot.  
"Okay then.. But Papa had to stop crying now, understand? I can accept all of this, then you should to." Trucy continued.  
Phoenix wiped tears from his eyes and hugged Trucy tightly. He put his chin on Trucy, and he kissed his daughter's head, and later, Trucy fall asleep slowly in his arms. She looks very beautiful and peaceful with her eyes closed. Phoenix staring at his sleeping daughter and fall into deep thinking.

 _Trucy very proud of him. Trucy feel she's very lucky to have him. Trucy said that she loved him very much… Even he's the cause of her disability now. Even he yell much to her at that day. Even he call her naughty girl. She still proud of him. She never blames him. She never holds grudge to him. She always be the same Trucy. Smiling all the time. And she wants to replace money he's spent for her._  
 _Trucy oh my darling daughter, please forgive your foolish father. Your heart is so pure, like an angel. I'm so lucky to have you too. But do I really deserve to have you after what I have done?_


End file.
